


ABC Easy as 123

by JustaMarvelShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abuse, And they Start in eighth, Bullying, But he’s still a bitch, Crack, Flash doesn’t Suck, Fury Doesn’t have time for this shit, Humor, Like really slow, Lots of Tags bare with me, M/M, Mostly crack and humor until then, Multi, Not May Parker Friendly, Not Pepper Potts Friendly, Out of Character May Parker (Spider-Man), Out of character Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark doesn’t last, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Rating May Change, Relationships don’t start moving until there in 10th grade, Skip Westscott doesn’t rape Peter, Slow Burn, and Flash, and Ned and Miles and MJ and Harry, but some people do suck, so is Harley, tags will be updated as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaMarvelShipper/pseuds/JustaMarvelShipper
Summary: Midtown High was a terrible school.The teachers were irresponsible, the building was disgusting, and they didn’t really learn much.However when a new principal sweeps in to save them, their lives are changed forever.Lots of laughs, scares, and cries. A journey that is like no other.Mainly Harley, Peter, Tony, Bucky, and Steve centric.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James “Bucky” Barnes & The Avengers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & The Avengers, Tony Stark & The Avengers
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First Fan work on AO3! I hope you all like this. I’ll update often because this work is really fun for me 🤗

Interviewer: Now that your in 12th Grade, getting ready to graduate Highschool, what can you say brought you here.  
Peter: Well,  
Harley: Uh,  
Ned: That’s interesting   
Peter: It’s...complicated   
MJ: It started back when we were in.... 8th grade right?  
Harry: Yeah that’s right I think.  
Interviewer: What specifically has brought you this far. From what I heard you seven are all going to Ivy League Colleges.  
Flash: we did have some pretty great teachers.  
Interviewer: How so?  
Miles: That’s a pretty long story. Are you sure you want to hear that?  
Interviewer: I’ve got all Day.


	2. Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief cast summary

—ᴄᴀsᴛ ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴘᴀʀᴋᴇʀ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛᴏᴍ ʜᴏʟʟᴀɴᴅ   
ʜᴀʀʟᴇʏ ᴋᴇᴇɴᴇʀ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛʏ sɪᴍᴘᴋɪɴs   
ᴍᴊ (ᴍɪᴄʜᴇʟʟᴇ ᴊᴏɴᴇs) ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴢᴇɴᴅᴀʏᴀ   
ɴᴇᴅ ʟᴇᴇᴅs ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴊᴀᴄᴏʙ ʙᴀᴛᴀʟᴏɴ   
ʜᴀʀʀʏ ᴏsʙᴏʀɴᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴅᴀɴᴇ ᴅᴇʜᴀᴀɴ   
ᴍɪʟᴇs ᴍᴏʀᴀʟᴇs ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴀᴍᴀʀʀ ᴍ. ᴡᴏᴏᴛᴇɴ  
ғʟᴀsʜ ᴛʜᴏᴍᴘsᴏɴ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ᴛᴏɴʏ ʀᴇᴠᴏʟᴏʀɪ   
ᴛᴏɴʏ sᴛᴀʀᴋ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ʀᴏʙᴇʀᴛ ᴅᴏᴡɴᴇʏ ᴊʀ.   
sᴛᴇᴠᴇ ʀᴏɢᴇʀs ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴄʜʀɪs ᴇᴠᴀɴs   
ʙᴜᴄᴋʏ ʙᴀʀɴᴇs ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ sᴇʙᴀsᴛɪᴀɴ sᴛᴀɴ   
ᴄʟɪɴᴛ ʙᴀʀᴛᴏɴ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴊᴇʀᴇᴍʏ ʀᴇɴɴᴇʀ   
ʙʀᴜᴄᴇ ʙᴀɴɴᴇʀ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴍᴀʀᴋ ʀᴜғғᴀʟᴏ   
ᴛʜᴏʀ ᴏᴅɪɴsᴏɴ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴄʜʀɪs ʜᴇᴍsᴡᴏʀᴛʜ   
ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ʀᴏᴍᴀɴᴏғғ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ sᴄᴀʀʟᴇᴛᴛ ᴊᴏʜᴀɴssᴏɴ   
ᴡᴀɴᴅᴀ ᴍᴀxɪᴍᴏғғ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴇʟɪᴢᴀʙᴇᴛʜ ᴏʟsᴏɴ   
ᴘɪᴇᴛʀᴏ ᴍᴀxɪᴍᴏғғ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴀᴀʀᴏɴ ᴛᴀʏʟᴏʀ-ᴊᴏʜɴsᴏɴ   
ɴɪᴄᴋ ғᴜʀʏ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ sᴀᴍᴜᴇʟ ʟ ᴊᴀᴄᴋsᴏɴ  
ʟᴏᴋɪ ʟᴀᴜғᴇʏsᴏɴ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛᴏᴍ ʜɪᴅᴅʟᴇsᴛᴏɴ  
ᴊᴀᴍᴇs ʀʜᴏᴅᴇs ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴅᴏɴ ᴄʜᴇᴀᴅʟᴇ   
sᴀᴍᴜᴇʟ ᴡɪʟsᴏɴ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴀɴᴛʜᴏɴʏ ᴍᴀᴄᴋɪᴇ s  
ᴄᴏᴛᴛ ʟᴀɴɢ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴘᴀᴜʟ ʀᴜᴅᴅ  
ᴘᴇᴘᴘᴇʀ ᴘᴏᴛᴛs ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ɢᴡʏɴᴇᴛʜ ᴘᴀʟᴛʀᴏᴡ   
ᴍᴀʀɪᴀ ʜɪʟʟ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴄᴏʙɪᴇ sᴍᴜʟᴅᴇʀs  
ᴘʜɪʟ ᴄᴏᴜʟsᴏɴ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴄʟᴀʀᴋ ɢʀᴇɢɢ   
ᴛ’ᴄʜᴀʟʟᴀ ᴜᴅᴀᴋᴜ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴄʜᴀᴅᴡɪᴄᴋ ʙᴏsᴇᴍᴇɴ (ᴍᴀʏ ʜᴇ ʀᴇsᴛ ɪɴ ᴘᴇᴀᴄᴇ) ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴀɴᴄᴇs ʙʏ: sᴛᴀɴ ʟᴇᴇ ᴀs ʜɪᴍsᴇʟғ (ᴍᴀʏ ʜᴇ ʀᴇsᴛ ɪɴ ᴘᴇᴀᴄᴇ)

ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝟙: 𝔼𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕙 𝔾𝕣𝕒𝕕𝕖


	3. Chapter 1: Out With The Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW the story starts! Enjoy!

The eighth grade students of Honors Math sat in their classroom waiting for their teacher to arrive.

Again.

“What do you guys think she’s doing this time?” Flash asked.  
“Drugs.” Miles claimed.   
“Nah, probably drinking. Saw a flask on her desk when I walked by the morning.” Harley said.   
“If you did she probably drank it all already.”  
“How much you want to bet?”   
“$20 against.” Miles said, confidently.  
“You’re on.” Harley said, pulling a 20 from his backpack.  
“Hand me the money.” MJ held out her hand. She was a keeper of all their bets.   
“Wait let me get in on this. I bet she’s getting knocked up by Mr.Lee.” Harry argued.  
MJ held out her hand to which Harry promptly put some money in.  
“Guys it’s rude to bet on teachers.” Peter chided.  
MJ sighed. “What are you betting, Peter?” She asked.  
“Drugs.” He said, handing over the money.  
“Drinking.” Flash said. He handed in his $20.  
“Knocked up.” Ned put in after long thought. MJ collected all the money and put it in a bag. “What do you think, MJ?” Harry asked. “Oh I know what she’s doing. I saw her. One team is right. I’m not saying who until she gets here.” MJ explained.   
So they waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.   
It was about and hour into the block now. Another hour to go.  
“Okay, this is ridiculous.” Harry exclaimed. “Where the hell is Ms.Hocker?”   
“Let’s go check. I’m not sitting here waiting for her for another hour.” Harley said, standing up.   
Peter watched his friends get up and head for the door.  
“Hey, wait for me!”  
===============================  
Harley lead Flash, Ned, MJ, Miles, Peter, and Harry down the hall, looking for Ms.Hocker.   
“Do you guys hear that music?” Flash questioned. Everyone stopped to hear the beat of the music coming from down the hall.  
Thump Thump Thump Thump  
“It sounds like it’s coming from...the teachers lounge?” Peter said   
“What the hell...” Harley mumbled.  
The group of friends continued down the hall. Stopping at the teachers’ lounge door, they peeked inside.  
“Oh”  
“My”  
“SHIT!”  
The teachers were drinking, dancing, doing drugs, and other...unspeakable things.  
“Hey, Ms.Lee was doing drugs. We won the bet!” Miles said, giving Peter a fist bump. “Harley, Harry record this!” Ned said. Harry and Harley scrambled to bring out their phones and record at least two minutes of the ‘Party’.   
“Let’s go tell Principle Thomas now.” MJ voiced.  
“I don’t think we’ll be able to.” Flash pointed at the woman who was in fact doing something with another teacher that no child should have to see.  
“EW FLASH WHAT THE HELL WHY DID YOU TELL US TO LOOK AT HER.” Peter yelled. “Peter! Shut up we’re gonna get us-“  
The teachers lounge door opens.  
“Who’s there?” A slurred voice asked through the crack of the door.  
“Scramble!” Ned tells them. Everyone quickly moves down the hall and out of the teacher’s line of sight.  
“Stupid kids.” The voice says, before closing the door again,  
“We’ve got to report this to the school board, Guys.” Harley says.  
“I usually don’t agree with you but yeah we do.” Miles said.  
“We can’t contact the school board! We’re kids, how do we get up there?!” Harry argued. “Leave that to us!” Peter says throwing an arm around Ned. Again, the group moved towards the principals office. Ned quickly gets into the principal’s desktop.   
In the desktop files, he searched “School Board”. Multiple files came up. Luckily, the contact list was one of them.  
“Now send them to this email.” Ned said.

Midtownschoolboard@midtown.com

“Okay. Uh email subject....video. Hey Harley from midtown-“   
“Are you kidding me?” MJ snatched the phone from Harley. “Have you never practice email etiquette? It needs to be professional, idiot.”  
MJ wrote both emails while giving the group of friends pointers.  
“That’s how you write an email.” She said, sending the message.   
“Wait, so that’s it?” Miles asked. “We’re done now??  
“Yeah, Miles is right that was....very anti-climatic. What happens now?” Harley asked, spinning in the principal’s chair. “I guess we just, go home? It is Friday and Math was our last class. It’s not like anyone will care if we leave class.” Flash said. Peter and Harley stiffened at the word home. Miles noticed.  
“She still abusing you guys?” He said, not having the courage to say M....her name.   
They nod.  
“You guys can crash at mine tonight. Parents are out of town again.” Harry said.   
Harley gave him a weak smile. “We’ll be okay, Harry. Thanks anyway.” He said.  
“We’ll call you if we need to.” Peter butt in.  
With that, the group left the school, took 1 train stop, and went their separate ways.  
==========================  
Harley and Peter tried to enter their apartment as quietly as possible. Usually, May was in her bed room drinking. Their shared bedroom was the opposite way of the bedroom so they didn’t have to worry.   
However, this time, She was in the living room with a man.  
A man by the name of Skip Westcott.  
As quickly as they could, Peter and Harley rushed to their room and locked the door. “Peter, we can’t stay here tonight.” Harley said. He packed a bag with their clothes for a few days along with secret food, toiletries, and other needs.   
Someone banged at the bedroom doors.  
“Open the door, you little shits.” May’s slurred voice said.   
“Come on Peter we need to leave now!” Harley whispered. He grabbed his twin brothers hand and crawled out the window. They ran down the fire escape into the city.  
===========================  
*Ding Dong*  
Harry raised an eyebrow at the sound of the doorbell. He opened the door and was met face to face with a brunet and a blond.  
“We might just have to take you up on the offer.” Harley said quietly.  
“Come on in guys.” Harry said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 2: In With The New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “Open the door, you little shits.” May’s slurred voice said.   
> “Come on Peter we need to leave now!” Harley whispered. He grabbed his twin brothers hand and crawled out the window. They ran down the fire escape into the city.  
> ===========================  
> *Ding Dong*  
> Harry raised an eyebrow at the sound of the doorbell. He opened the door and was met face to face with a brunet and a blond.  
> “We might just have to take you up on the offer.” Harley said quietly.  
> “Come on in guys.” Harry said with a smile.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> So the staff got caught, May and her boyfriend are abusive, How will things work out?

Now the eighth grade class sits in English class waiting for their English teacher, Mr.Lee.

“Bets for Today?” Harley questioned, looking at his table of friends.   
“Drinking.” Miles said.  
“I second that.” Ned said.  
“Mmm I think he’s in jail.” Peter said.  
“Jail.” Harley agreed.  
“Fired.” MJ proposed.  
“Nah, Jail.” Flash said.  
“Drinking.” Harry said.   
MJ collected all 8 twenty dollar bills. A few minutes later, Principal Thomas’s, surprisingly sober voice, cut on the intercom.   
“All students to the auditorium. I repeat, All students to the auditorium.” The intercom system cut off.  
Students began walking out the door.   
“What’s going on?” Flash asked. MJ laughed.  
“Prepare to lose that bet.”  
»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
The group of friends sat in their usual orders when they had assembles.  
Ned on the end, MJ next to him, then Peter, then Harry, Harley, and, Miles at the other end, Flash.  
Students continued to flood the auditorium, each wondering why they’ve been called here.   
(Except for MJ, of course she knew.)  
Soon, Principal Thomas, who looked a bit distressed, came on to the stage.  
“Settle down, settle down please.” She said, everyone continued to talk and shout. The group of friends plugged their ears. They had done this too many times.   
MJ cleared her throat.  
“SHUT UP!” She shouted, causing everyone to jump. Everyone immediately stoped talking. Principal Thomas gave a timid smile.  
“Thank you, Michelle. Today, I regret to inform you that I will no longer be you’re principal-“ She was cut off by clapping. The group of friends stifled the laughs that threatened to spill.   
“AS I WAS SAYING,” Thomas yelled over the cheers. “You’re teachers are no longer here either. Someone falsely reported us to the school bored with fake evidence.”   
Everyone scoffed at the word ‘falsely’.

“Guess who just made $120?” MJ gloated. The group of friends groaned. “How did you even know?” Miles asked. “Guys, Mr.Lee’s desk was completely empty. Look at your surroundings!”

“But, a new staff in the middle of September. Isn’t that interesting.” Harry said to his friends. They nod in his direction.  
“I now present you’re new principal.” Principal Thomas said. She sat on one of the chairs on stage.  
An African American male with an eye patch wearing a black trench coat walked on stage.  
“Hello, students of Midtown High. I am your new Principal, Principal Nicholas Fury. Some serious changes will happen. You will now have a schedule that you will be expected to follow. You’re new teachers will teach with responsibility and respect.” Everyone clapped again. Fury smirked at an offended looking Sharon Thomas. “I expect you all to treat the teachers and each other with respect. If you have a problem with a teacher or a student, with solid evidence we will give the right punishments. Am I understood?” The auditorium was filled with ‘yes’ and ‘yes sirs’. Fury gave a slight smile. “I like you guys. Alright are you all ready to meet your new staff?” He asked. The students clapped and cheered.   
“Okay. Teaching various Physics is Dr. Scott Lang,”  
A man about 5’9 with brown hair walked onto the stage.  
“Teaching band is Mr. Samuel Wilson,”  
Another African American male walked on stage, standing beside Dr.Scott.  
“Teaching Chorus is Mr. James Rhodes.” A third African American male walked onto the stage with an bright smile.  
“Teaching Business will be Ms. Virginia Potts.”  
A women with a slight scowl wearing an all white business suit came onstage.  
“Teaching gym is Ms. Natasha Romanoff.”   
A women who held herself high with dark read hair walked on stage.  
“Teaching various English classes will be Mr. Clinton Barton and Mr.Maximoff.”   
A man about 5’10 with blonde hair stepped on stage. After him a man with pale skin, about the same height with silver hair, came after him.  
“Teachers of Mythology and Astrology are Dr. Thor Odinson and his Partner Loki Laufeyson”   
A big, tall, Blond, at least 6’4, walked on stage with a bright smile walked up followed by a Tall, Lanky man with black hair who was about the same height.  
“Teacher of African and African American studies Dr. T’Challa Udaku.”   
Another male with dark skin, about 5’10 as well, walked in stage.   
“Sciences taught by Dr. Bruce Banner.”   
A shorter male with greying brown hair, wearing a white lab coat walked onstage.  
“The Guidance Council Ms. Wanda Maximoff and Mr. Phil Coulson.”  
A Man with thinning hair stepped onstage. Another woman with Red hair followed shortly after.  
“Art and French teacher, Mr. Steven Rogers,”  
Another very tall, blond male, about 6’2 walked on stage with a boyish grin.  
“Foreign Languages: Russian, Spanish, and Romanian teacher, Mr. James Barnes.”  
A brunette about an inch or two shorter than the previous. He had a mischievous kind of smirk.   
“Teaching Maths is Dr. Anthony Stark.”  
Another short brunet, about the height of Dr.Scott. His eyes were lit up with a thirst to distribute knowledge. He looked the most excited out of everyone on the stage.  
“My Vice Principal, Ms. Hill.”   
“And the new janitor Mr. Stan Lee.”   
An old man no one noticed in the crowd raised his hand.  
“You’re new staff.” Fury concluded. The students gave a standing ovation to all the new staff.   
“Please everyone, if you will, go to the main office and grab a new schedule from the front desk woman. I hope you all enjoy your second first day. Dismissed.” The small Highschool. (only about 120-200 students) left he auditorium. Small whispers could be heard like “Do you think they’re like the last group?” “I wonder what’s different.”  
“I like these new subjects!” “Oh my gosh, the new teachers are so hot!”  
Harley, Peter, MJ, Ned, Miles, Harry, and Flash stood up to leave with the students. The teachers had already gone offstage.  
“Except you guys. Stay for a few minutes.” Fury pointed to the group of friends getting ready to leave. The 7 kids sat back down. As Fury approached them.  
“I see great potential in you guys. Usually I don’t care about students. But you all are different. You’ve already found your place as my favorite students.” He pointed at MJ. “Especially you. You must be something different if you can deal with 6 male friends.”   
MJ smirked.  
“You get used to it after awhile.”  
Fury smiled back. “Don’t mess this up.” He said. The group of friends nod. “If you all have problems with your schedule, I might just be able to work something out for you.” He winked. “Now scram. I have a feeling you’ll like you’re homeroom teachers.”  
The group of seven walked back to the main school with excitement coursing through their veins.

This was going to be a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> The story won’t always be in this format. Just when they’re talking to the interviewer.


End file.
